WAP Patrol
"WAP Patrol" is the first video of the WAP Patrol series. In this video, Rubble, Chase, and Ryder go crazy as a kitten in a toy boat drifts out to seas. Synopsis The video opens with Red Bird and Yellow Bird arguing about what they should do for the next video in an attempt to steer Viacom away from watching. Once they are convinced that Viacom isn't watching, the video cuts to the title card, which then explodes. Rubble is then seen spinning, and Chase is seen on a ball. They notice a kitty, which simply stutters at them. Rubble is introduced to the Nintendo 2DS, which he stares at in shock. Chase convinces him to rape the kitty. They teleport to a boat, where they see the cat, still stuttering. After Rubble tells Chase several times that they've "gotta rescue her", Chase declares that they need Ryder and the rest of the WAP Patrol. Meanwhile, Skye is jumproping. Marshall takes a turn next, only to have ropes tied around him and explode. Meanwhile, Rubble and Chase find Ryder and tell him that the kitty is drifting out to seaes and that they have to rape her. Ryder tells them that "no joj is too big, no penis is too small." He proceeds to call the rest of the WAP Patrol. However, AlexC0615's intro interrupts him as he trys to call them. Once he calls them, he tells them to go to the LOL. However, Marshall is still tied up hostage. As the rest of the pups go up the elevator, Skye tells them to "go-go gadget". After they arrive, Ryder tells them that a kitten is stuck on a toy boat. Marshall then makes some fast noises and tells the rest of the WAP Patrol how hard it is to say. Ryder brings out his periscope, but he sees footage of "The Smurfs" for the GameBoy instead. Ryder then tells Zuma that he needs his hovercraft, helicopter, hovercopter, and helecraft. The video ends with a bunch of transformation sequences set to the Transformers theme song. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.09.07 PM.png|The opening of the video. Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.11.04 PM.png|Rubble spins right round. Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.11.50 PM.png|Chase rolling on a ball. Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.12.15 PM.png|The stuttering kitty. Screen Shot 2014-02-09 at 10.46.01 PM.png|Rubble meets Nintendo 2DS. Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.13.13 PM.png|Adventure Bay does not look very safe... Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.13.40 PM.png|The kitty continues to stutter. Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.14.07 PM.png|"We've gotta rescue her!" Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.14.38 PM.png|"We need Ryder and the rest of the WAP Patrol!" Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.14.56 PM.png|The rest of the WAP Patrol. Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.15.24 PM.png|"Imma be, imma be, imma imma imma be..." Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.17.56 PM.png|Marshall exploding. Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.18.20 PM.png|"A kitty's drifting out to seaes!" Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.18.44 PM.png|"No joj is too big, no penis is too small." Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.28.08 PM.png|Ryder is in for one heck of a video. Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.28.28 PM.png|Ryder calling the WAP Patrol. Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.28.45 PM.png|Marshall is still tied up. Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.29.25 PM.png|"Let's go-go Gadget!" Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.29.56 PM.png|The entire WAP Patrol. Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.30.09 PM.png|Ryder shows the pups their "mission". Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.30.24 PM.png|The seaes. Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.30.35 PM.png|Marshall creating unpronounceable speech. Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.30.50 PM.png|The infamous Smurfs scene, and the original thumbnail. Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.31.08 PM.png|"We have to do something!" Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.31.20 PM.png|Ryder listing a bunch of ridiculous vehicles. Screen Shot 2014-02-10 at 9.31.42 PM.png|The most confusing shot in the video. Trivia *There are two versions of this video: the missing original version that was taken down by Viacom, and the remake, "WAP Patrol Redux", which is the most well-known version. *This is the second most viewed YouTube Poop that iDuckFilms has ever made, beaten only by WAP Patrol 2: The Pups Play DDR. It is followed by the extended version of ZhuZhu Pets Visit the Uncanny Valley, Meow Manor is the Worst Place Ever!, and Sus and Craig Become Party Derps. *This is the third most viewed video iDuckFilms has ever made, with her upload of the PAW Patrol Theme Song being the first and WAP Patrol 2: The Pups Play DDR being the second. This is followed by the extended version of ZhuZhu Pets Visit the Uncanny Valley, and the joke video Angry Birds Listen to Rebecca Black's "Friday". *WAP comes from the word PAW being spelled backwards. *The WAP Patrol would later appear in WAP Patrol 2: The Pups Play DDR and WAP Patrol 3: Pups Save the SeaS . *WAP Patrol was originally only meant to be a one shot video, but iDuckFilms changed her mind when the video got more views than she expected. *The SeaS would later be seen again in WAP Patrol 3: Pups Save the SeaS. *The original WAP Patrol was made shortly after PAW Patrol first aired on Nickelodeon. *The original version has a different intro, which is simply the PAW Patrol intro synced to the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers theme song. The new intro for the remake was created in revolt of Viacom removing the original. *The explosion during the title card is longer in the remake, and is used as a transition. *When Marshall is tied up by rope, a zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time is seen in the original version. In the remake, he simply explodes. *The remake has a new sequence with the pups getting prepped to the Transformers: Animated theme song. *When Rubble is spinning, You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) plays. *Music from Kirby's Dream Land 2 plays when Chase is rolling on a ball. *A transition from the 1960s Batman TV show is used several times. *The "go-go Gadget" sequence is an homage to Inspector Gadget. *Untitled by Simple Plan appears again, after appearing in Vinnie Terrio Watches Toddlers and Tiaras 2: Vinnie Is Not in This One. *'''AlexC0615 References: '''A lot of the audio clips are taken from Paper Kirby. The intro of "Clip #1" is also used. * The original title in the thumbnail of this youtube poop was originaly called WAP Patrol Redux. But, it was changed to WAP Patrol Fair Use Edition for unknown reasons. * In the thumbnail, Sonic is seen. Video Category:Poops Category:WAP Patrol